Meeting
by JustMe1572
Summary: Ginny Weasley remembers the night where she met someone she thought she had met before.


I do not own the characters. Enjoy.

--

Ginny Weasley paused, just before entering the great hall for breakfast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Don't worry Ginny. Relax. Breathe, _she thought. _The smallest piece of body language can give your feelings away, you don't want anyone knowing what you did last night, especially Harry. _

She opened her eyes, lifted her chin and began the long walk to Gryffindor table. It took all her energy not to look his way, she looked straight at Harry. She sat down next to him and forced a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. At that small gesture, she felt so guilty and began to fill her plate with food so she didn't have to look at Harry. However, she was also working very hard not to look at the person who consumed her thoughts.

"I didn't see you come to the common room last night Ginny. Where were you?" Harry asked.

Ginny paused for a second to think of what to say. "It was such a nice night last night." _True. _"I went to the lake to read." _True. _"I fell asleep." _False. He can't know. _

"Oh ok. Must have been a good book." Harry said sarcastically and laughed. Ginny laughed a little and looked down at her food. Harry went back to his breakfast leaving Ginny to her thoughts. She began playing with her food and decided she could not do it anymore. Slowly she raised her head and her eyes and looked across at the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy staring straight back at her, and memories filled her mind.

--

It had been such a hot day, but now, as the sun went down a breeze rushed over Ginny as she lay on the grass by the lake, reading a rather enjoyable book. It was a romance and she liked to imagine the two main characters were herself and Harry. There was romance in their relationship, but nothing like the books she read. She reached a part in the book where the two characters began to get quite steamy and she felt herself flushing.

Suddenly she heard a noise not far from her and quickly snapped the book shut and sat up to see the source. Standing there looking at her was Draco Malfoy wearing nothing but board shorts. His usually neat hair was messy from swimming and water droplets ran from his hair down his very smooth, muscular chest.

Ginny sat there looking at him for what felt like minutes (but was actually just a few seconds) until Draco finally said "What?"

Ginny shook her head to chase away all those thoughts going through her head to try and think of something to say. "Umm… I… wait. Why didn't you insult me just now?"

Draco looked around. "There isn't anyone else here. What's the point?"

"Because… you take any opportunity to insult my family."

"Yeah, your family. Not you, and if there isn't anyone to hear it, then what's the point? You already have an opinion of your family that isn't going to change. I don't need to try and convince you of anything." Draco stood there for a moment, looking unsure about something, then shrugged and began to walk away.

"Wow." Ginny said." You're different when your just… you. Not a Malfoy." Draco stopped, turned and walked towards Ginny to sit down next to her.

He held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Draco. Nice to meet you," he said.

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "Ginny. Nice to meet you Draco." She was astounded when Draco smiled as they shook hands. Their shake went on a few more seconds than usual and both let go quickly when they realised.

They sat for a while, looking out towards the lake. Ginny felt awkward in the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, I better get back," Draco said and began to get up.

"Why are you different when you're Draco? Why are you mean when you're Malfoy?" Ginny blurted, causing Draco to sit back down.

"My family hates you're family. So… I suppose in public, Malfoy needs to hate a Weasley, for appearances you know. Draco doesn't need to hate Ginny," he explained.

"I suppose that makes some sort of very strange sense. So is it Draco or Malfoy that has the reputation of a sex god?" Ginny laughed.

After a slight smile Draco said, "Every girl in Slytherin claims to have had sex with Malfoy, I just don't bother correcting them."

"And Draco?"

"Why do you want to know about my sex life?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Draco looked at her and Ginny got lost in his grey eyes, that she now noticed weren't cold anymore. As she did a strand of her hair fell in front of her face and before she could move it, Draco reached out to tuck it behind her ear. His hand lingered around her chin and Ginny's skin tingled under his touch. She felt goose bumps on her arms and shivered.

"Draco has less experience," he said. Very slowly he leaned towards her and touched his lips against hers. It was very soft at first as Ginny tried to decide if she should pull away. As she felt Draco's tongue seeking entry to her mouth she gave in, and the kiss became something more of need, for both of them to be doing something that felt so wrong, but very right. Draco pushed against Ginny so she lay on the ground, with him on top of her. He stopped kissing her for a moment to look at her.

"What are we doing?" Ginny asked.

"Being someone other than ourselves, just for a little while," Draco answered. He began to kiss her again, and she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. His hand on her breast excited her in a way she never thought she could feel. And all of a sudden he had taken her underpants off from underneath her skirt, had lowered his board shorts and had entered her.

She gasped and he stopped until she smiled at him. It didn't last very long, but Ginny felt lost in time and had never felt ecstasy like it.

Afterwards they dressed and stood looking at each other. Draco stepped towards her and took her hand, kissing it.

"Goodbye Ginny," he said. Ginny kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Goodbye Draco," she said and began to walk towards the castle.

--

"Ginny!" Harry shook her shoulder and she became aware that she was still at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. She saw Draco look away from her and she turned to Harry and smiled.

"Sorry Harry, I drifted off there. " Ginny said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm fine. Time for class though." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left, avoiding looking at the Slytherin table.

--

Later that day, Ginny was walking through the corridors with Harry at her side. Draco Malfoy walked past her and bumped her shoulder causing both to turn and stand, staring at each other.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

Draco ignored his comment and stared straight at Ginny, who stared straight back at him. She couldn't see the coldness in his eyes at this moment, but could see he didn't want to be nice to her for all to see. She nodded, very slightly so only he could see, to let him know she understood. He nodded back, then looked down at the floor. When he looked back up, his cold, grey eyes were back.

"Watch it Weasley! I didn't think blindness ran in your family!" he said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she shouted. They stood, looking at each other for just a moment, then both turned and walked away. They walked away from each other that day as Weasley and Malfoy. Perhaps, Ginny and Draco would meet again some day. Perhaps.

The end.


End file.
